


Urbosa's Comfort

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other, blowjob, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Zelda and Link have been arguing almost nonstop since beginning their trip together. When they stop by the Gerudo Village to recruit the assistance of Chief Urbosa, the gentle but gigantic woman provides them with the assistance they want...and a big, tasty cock they can use to improve their teamwork.





	1. Chapter 1

Urbosa’s Comfort  
-by Drace Domino

“Oh, stop looking at me like that.” Princess Zelda scoffed, and folded her arms curtly across her chest. She kept her pace up the stairs of the Gerudo building, on her way to the private chambers of the Lady Urbosa. Tagging along close behind her was her sworn knight Link; padding close at hand with an irate expression playing on his features...even if half of them were hidden by a mint green face covering. Zelda merely spared the young man a glance over her shoulder, and a coy smile as she looked him over once more. “It’s not my fault that the Gerudo only allow women in their city. It was either this, or wait outside...and you are my sworn protector, aren’t you?”

“Hmph.” Link offered a predictably short noise as a response, just like always. The young man was dressed just like one of the Gerudo women; silky baggy pants and a top that left most of his stomach exposed, giving him a slender and feminine look. It was genuinely impressive just how girly the hero could look under the right circumstances, especially considering the great responsibilities on his shoulders. He cast a fiery stare at Zelda as they continued up the steps, yet kept his irritations behind his teeth for the moment, seething in silence just like he had for the majority of the trip. This was hardly the first indignity he had suffered in accordance to the princess’ wishes.

“Now, Link, when we arrive at Lady Urbosa’s chambers I expect you to be polite and respectful.” Princess Zelda’s tone was condescending, just like always. “She is the equivalent of royalty here, and we need her to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. We’ll do whatever she asks in return - it’s absolutely critical that we receive her help. Do you understand?” The royal ruler paused on the stairs to look back at Link, giving him a critical gaze. What she received in response was the same old deadpan look, the face of a young man that was clearly smarter than Zelda gave him credit for. To say that things had been a bit tense during their travels would be an understatement; from Link’s abject lack of communication to Zelda’s insistence that everything be done her way, the two made poor travel companions. When Zelda was sure that Link understood her focus on Urbosa she finally began to climb the stairs once more, and she smoothed her hands down the front of her tunic as she did so.

“I swear, I wish I would’ve bought one of those outfits, too. The heat is simply dreadful.” Her attempt to change the subject was swift, though it only led back to another minor embarrassment for Link. She couldn’t help but give a chuckle, and another short glance back to him. “Though I daresay I wouldn’t be half as fetching as you are in that, Link. I do believe that rather large woman at the potion vendor was ready to propose. It’s a shame we have so much work to do, and you can’t settle down here as someone’s wife!” It was clear that she found it funnier than her knight did, and after Zelda’s brief bout of laughter she quickly caught Link’s irate gaze. An awkward cough later and the princess was headed right up the stairs once more, blushing fiercely as Link took the rear behind her.

Every joke only made things worse. Every attempt to diffuse the tension made it more volatile. Sometimes, the princess had to wonder...could the two of them really work together for as long as they needed to? Could she gather the champions and lead them against Calamity Ganon without Link? Sometimes, when they were at the height of their irritation with one another, she deeply worried that she might have to.

By the time the two reached the top of the building they found that there was no door leading into Urbosa’s chambers; simply an open spot where the chief of the Gerudo’s home lay. A massive bed with silken sheets was framed on all sides by tall posts, and a natural spring flowed into a bathing pool on the other side of the platform. It was as relaxing and beautiful a sight as one could find out in the middle of that unforgiving desert, and centered in the middle of that beauty was the chief of the Gerudo herself. Sitting half-submerged in her bathing pool was none other than Lady Urbosa; in all of her glory. Her bare glory.

“Oh! Ohhh my, we’re so sorry, Lady Urbosa!” Princess Zelda immediately blushed as she saw that the chief was bathing, spinning around on a heel and turning the other way. She had caught merely a flicker of beautiful bronze skin lit by glistening water, and now her vision poured over the rest of the city from their vantage point. A great view, but one Zelda could hardly focus on thanks to her shock and embarrassment. “Your guards didn’t tell us you were bathing! We can return when it’s a better time fo-” She blinked, noticed that Link was still staring, and then elbowed him in the waist before hissing through her teeth. “Link! Don’t stare at a nude woman! Where are your manors, you rogue?!” It wasn’t until Link was forced to spin around did Urbosa finally speak, her voice precursored by a merry laugh that filled the air around them. While Link and Zelda stood with their backs turned they could hear the sound of a massive body rising from the water; splashing and dripping soon following as it blended with the sound of a deep yet feminine voice.

“If I didn’t want visitors, Princess of Hyrule, you would not have been allowed this far.” Urbosa’s tone carried a certain level of mirth, and soon the sound of padding bare feet on stone grew closer and closer. She approached the two without even bothering to grab a towel; and soon lingered behind them so close that her shadow cast over their shoulders. Hylians could be so fussy about these sorts of things, and it gave the Gerudo woman great joy to watch them tense up from her naked proximity. “It’s no insult to me that you see me like this. Though...I might find the pride to be insulted that my guests refuse to look at me.”

Everything Zelda had said was already rushing back to bite her, and her desire to appease the leader of the Gerudo forced her to make a sudden abrupt turn. She spun on a heel so fast that she actively tripped over her own boots, and would’ve toppled right down the stairs if it weren’t for a powerful, wet hand that came up to claim her shoulder. Once she was caught from tumbling Zelda stared straight ahead - which naturally brought her within the direct eyeline of the most well-toned, fit stomach she had ever witnessed. She was still staring even when Link turned around to join her, and similarly his eyes were caught by the well-muscled frame of Lady Urbosa. Especially with the spring’s water clinging to every angle, her figure was impressive and breathtaking...and she didn’t mind at all being still and silent while these two cute visitors took it in.

Zelda’s head turned up, hoping to meet the eyes of a fellow leader. Link’s head turned down, in a knightly show of respect. Immediately the two saw something their delicate little hearts couldn’t handle, and instantly reversed positions. For a few brief seconds it turned into a game of the two Hylians bobbing their heads up and down like a pair of dolls, trying to process the glorious figure before them. Muscles. Power. Flame red hair. The chiselled beauty of one of the goddesses themselves. Massive yet firm breasts that looked like they were sculpted from the softest stone, and most surprising of all...an enormous member hanging between her legs. The color drained from both Hylians’ cheeks as they took in the sight before them, though at least Link had the benefit of a veil to keep his face obscured. Zelda, blushing brighter than she ever had before, was given no sort of comfort.

“I...I apologize for the intrusion, Lady Urbosa!” She swallowed, and clicked her boots together in an almost military-esque fashion. She stood tall with her back straight, and tried to look past Urbosa’s breasts to the woman’s lovely features. That powerful hand on her shoulder remained, a constant reminder that the creature before her was just as powerful as she was breathtaking...a combination that could intimidate even a princess to her very core. “It is good to meet you once more. We were able to speak so little the last time you visited my father’s penis-PALACE. The last time you visited my father’s palace!” Link, visibly wincing at the girl’s misstep, merely slid his hand across his face and sighed.

“And how is your father?” Urbosa merely smirked, her hand pulling from Zelda’s shoulder as she turned on a heel. The soaked, naked Gerudo began to casually walk back to her bed, still refusing to cover herself up as she mounted it and laid on her side. With her knees slightly bent and one hand draped around the rest of her impressive form, it was clear she was attempting to show off her beauty. Those enormous breasts pressed tighter together for maximum curve and delight, and her member didn’t seem to hang despite gravity’s pull. There was clearly enough strength, even excitement within, to keep it noticeably pushed forward. “It must’ve been difficult for him to let you go on this journey.”

“Uh...y-yes, Lady Urbosa, our journey. That’s why we’re here...obviously.” The princess coughed, and stepped forward along the same path Urbosa took. Though her boots slightly slipped on the wet stone she managed to catch herself, looking to the powerful woman and drawing in a deep breath. For the moment, she could keep herself together...she could afford herself the strength to stay royal and demure. “We need your assistance to travel to the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, and prepare for the coming of Calamity Ganon. Will you assist us? Will you answer the call to protect all of Hyrule?”

Lady Urbosa’s smile was slow to spread across her features, and she looked deeply thoughtful for a long moment. With a hand gently raising to stroke along the underside of her chin she finally offered her response, and it came with great shock to Zelda and Link...and great amusement to her.

“I will.” She offered finally, but with a single, critical condition. “So long as the two of you join me right here.” With that, she lowered her hand to pat atop her bed, inviting the pair to come closer. Zelda and Link, both with eyes wide from surprise, looked at each other with a shared sense of trembling nervousness.

How could they say no? As Princess Zelda said, they would do anything Lady Urbosa asked in return.

\---

“It’s certainly not cold enough to be shivering.” Urbosa practically purred, her hands closing around Princess Zelda’s bare shoulders. As her fingers swept down the younger woman’s back and traced the straps of the ruler’s pink bra, she leaned in close and allowed her whisper to carry further even more intimately. “And you’ve no reason to be nervous with me, Princess. I’d never do anything to hurt the kingdom.”

“Then I...I don’t understand.” Princess Zelda’s response was quiet yet respectful, and she measured a glance over her shoulder. Most of her clothing was in a pile past the foot of the bed, and both she and Link had been coaxed over to join Lady Urbosa on the bed. Now she was feeling more exposed than ever, with her slender frame nearly revealed before two people. She couldn’t even stand to look Link in the eyes from his spot near the head of the bed, every time she even thought of doing so a tremendous blush swept past her cheeks. “This is a...strange request, Lady Urbosa.”

“It’s not so strange.” Urbosa responded, just as her fingers hooked to Zelda’s bra and began to peel it away. As the fabric swept over Zelda’s delicate shoulders and down her creamy skin, the Gerudo woman beamed and spoke in a comforting voice. “I’ve heard the stories, Princess. And I’ve seen how the two of you behave in each other’s presence. I even heard the argument coming up to my chambers. The two of you...need to break down some of those walls, and here in the desert we do that in a very...specific way.”

Zelda was so distracted by Urbosa’s words that she didn’t resist as the larger woman freed her breasts, exposing the perky orbs to the warmth of the outside air. Her cheeks still blushed yet she looked over to Link without a desire to hide it; her eyes tracing the young man’s own as they rested above the edge of his veil. There was truth to Urbosa’s words for sure - the relationship she had with her knight was troubled at best. Zelda gave a tiny, trembling swallow - half from the realization of her problems, and half from the feel of the Gerudo’s breath down the back of her neck. Her hand stretched out across the bed to reach for her knight, her palm open and her fingers outstretched as she invited Link closer.

“Link.” She spoke, and bit down tenderly against her bottom lip. “I’m a little frightened right now. I would...like to have my knight close by my side. Please.”

The smile that played on Urbosa’s face as Link accepted the request was proud and endearing, and as the young man slithered over with an understanding look on his eyes she similarly welcomed him near. Soon both Link and Zelda knelt on the bed side by side, and Link allowed one of his arms to slip across the young woman’s back. Fingers over flesh made the princess gasp in a delicate fashion, though the two weren’t given much chance to get comfortable with each other before Lady Urbosa demanded her reward for her services. With her hands pressing at the back of each of their backs, she spoke in a voice of pride that was shadowed by a growing desire.

“I’m pleased that the two of you are ready to work together more intimately.” She beamed, her body shifting further up on the bed, closer to a large pile of pillows at the head. Soon she laid back comfortably with her legs spread and her member exposed; sticking straight up and demanding attention. “Now...if you would? Normally I’d have one of my guards take care of this, but...could anyone blame me for wanting two beauties like yourself instead?”

Zelda and Link exchanged glances, and as Zelda gave a measured nod her hands moved up to finally reach for Link’s veil. When she pulled it free she could see her silent companion was blushing just as brightly as herself, and he looked terribly delicate and feminine in that moment. With a soft smile Zelda let her fingers trace down Link’s cheek, and she whispered to him in a sweet, comforting tone.

“Well, Link, another adventure we didn’t expect.” She smiled, and gestured towards the bronze length that was...intimidating, to say the least. “Let’s show Lady Urbosa how well we work as a team.”

“Mhnhhng!” Link gave one of his simple grunts, and nodded to his princess.

 

Even for one of the Gerudo women, Urbosa’s length was an impressive behemoth that demanded respect. Hanging at just a few inches above her knees, it would’ve made even her own towering breed think twice about tackling in. To a Hylian of a much smaller stature, well...it was about the size of one of Link’s forearm, with a head nearly the size of his fist. As the two Hylians leaned in to begin servicing Urbosa they were understandably nervous, but the knowledge that they were approaching it together gave them both a certain level of comfort. Zelda, now garbed only in her delicate pink panties; and Link, wearing the remnants of his Gerudo gender-defying outfit. The two pressed in close with their shoulders meeting at the middle, and they moved in mirrored fashion as they went for Urbosa’s length. Two smooth hands with slender fingers crossed around her bronze shaft from the sides, and the Hylians leaned in with tongues outstretched so they could lick the titan’s length from the base.

The first lick from each of them struck at the same time, and slowly trailed up Urbosa’s impressive girth all the way to the tip. It left her member glistening from excitement, and ushered the pair into their first kiss - with the taste of a Gerudo’s tip squeezed in between their lips. Both Link and Zelda struggled to wiggle their tongues around such a massive member and it naturally brought their lips pressing against one another, each of them whimpering in their own building excitement as they shared the flavor of their massive friend. Urbosa merely leaned back with a content expression; her chin resting on a hand while her other arm was stretched over the back of her headboard. She looked happy but not yet impressed - it would take much greater teamwork from the pair of Hylians to convince Urbosa they were ready for the trials ahead!

“Good, good...but keep going.” Urbosa purred, watching Zelda ride up and down her tip with her stretched mouth, all while Link rolled about the shaft with his tongue swiping back and forth. The whimpering visitors tended to her with dedication and passion, and switched positions to cover each other’s weariness. When Zelda’s jaw became sore from stretching around that impossibly large tip Link picked up the slack, letting his mouth gulp down as much as he could to the point where he simply couldn’t handle any more. Urbosa’s voice offered them constant encouragement, her tone one of deep pleasure laced with an almost motherly care for the two. “Link, take over for Zelda. Zelda...here...kiss right here, dear.” She said that as her hand pressed to the back of Zelda’s head, ushering her mouth down to where her sack comfortably rested in one of Link’s hands. The two Hylians continued their fond worship of the larger woman’s member, and any hesitations they originally had were long since put aside. It wasn’t just a team building exercise, it was a moment of intimate bonding between them, as well as their host in the Gerudo village. It was the first time in recent memory for Zelda that she didn’t find herself at odds with Link; either exasperated by his silence or frustrated over every second they weren’t moving towards their destination.

They needed more relaxing breaks like this, she could already tell. One of her hands even caught Urbosa’s as it left her head, and she slinked her fingers in between the larger woman’s as their palms pressed close. Though she could hardly see Urbosa’s face past the sight of her breasts and that spit-slickened shaft, she gave her a thankful look in a desperate bid to show her gratitude. And if her eyes couldn’t convey her appreciation...her mouth certainly could.

“Mmm...you little Hylians work well together. You should keep that in mind in the future.” Urbosa chuckled, and it was her own content way to let them know that her moment was near. She drew a deep breath and held it as her orgasm rolled slowly through her, and just like Urbosa herself it was a moment of patient, careful pleasure. There was no immediate squirting burst that took the two Hylians by surprise by rather a slow pulse of her cream escaping the tip, first ushered to Link’s inviting tongue and then slowly cascading down her shaft. Both Zelda and Link found themselves drawn to that delicious white without the slightest bit of prompting from Urbosa; Link swallowing up what he could claim from the woman’s tip while Zelda scrambled to lick her shaft clean of every trace, and even teasing her tongue back and forth to clean her heavy sack. Urbosa steadily offered them her release over the course of a few glorious long seconds, and even when the torrent was finished she still oozed streams of it from time to time. Both Zelda and Link, now with the taste of the Gerudo’s cream on their mouth, looked at one another once more.

“...Link…” Zelda’s whimper was one of quiet submission, but not to Link or even Urbosa, but the weight of the moment. She pulled a hand sticky with Urbosa’s cream into Link’s hair before pulling him close, pressing their lips together and ushering her tongue across his own. As drops of white fell from their joined lips to the still-twitching tip of the mighty Gerudo, both of them whimpered from the taste of cream playing on their tongues and the passion finally bubbling between them. This was everything that they needed - a chance to indulge in all their deepest fantasies that they had forbidden themselves from admitting. It wouldn’t of happened without Urbosa’s presence, and that fact wasn’t lost on either of them. As they peeled their kiss apart and looked to the reclining Gerudo, Zelda took the lead in speaking. With one hand wrapped about Urbosa’s slickened shaft, she gave the mighty woman a slow pump of her still-hard member, and spoke in a sultry yet royal tone.

“Lady Urbosa.” She whispered, ready to worship any part of the Gerudo she was told to. “What comes next?” The chief of the village merely smirked, and finally lowered her hands to reach for the pair once more.

“Let’s find out.” She whispered, and drew them up into her arms with the strength of a titan.

\---

Mere moments later, Link’s clothing had joined Princess Zelda’s on the floor at the edge of the bed. The young man had been left exposed as the princess still wore her tiny pink panties, and those were in the process of being gently peeled off by the powerful digit of an aroused Gerudo. As they were plucked past the princess’ feet and flun to the far corner of her quarters, Urbosa smiled as she pulled her two lovely friends close against her. Both Link and Zelda gasped as they were crushed against those soft, enormous breasts, and Urbosa took the time to move her mouth across each of their throats and shoulders, ushering against them heated kisses while her mind spun with possibilities. There was simply too much for her to do with these two adorable Hylians - too many forms of pleasure to show them! Finally she decided on her first destination, and she moved her hands around Link’s waist while she spoke to Zelda directly.

“This will test your balance, Princess.” She chuckled, her back resting to the headboard as she lined Link up against her lap. “I want you to press your back against me as hard as you can...lift up your legs, try to hook them around Link’s shoulders. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, I do, but...why would I--oh.” The princess blushed brightly at the thought, and did exactly as she was told. Her delicate shoulders pressed back against the comfort of Urbosa’s breasts, and her legs lifted with Link’s help to wrap around his shoulders. Just as Urbosa requested, it brought Link’s face between the princess’ thighs, and she moaned in pleasure from the mere breath at her wet, delicate folds. Though as Link was acutely aware, that was only half of the pleasure that Urbosa had in mind.

“Make sure you keep his mouth busy, Princess Zelda.” Urbosa chuckled softly, as her own throbbing tip lined up against Link’s tight, tight rump. “We don’t want him making enough noise my guards come to check on us - it could ruin this lovely moment.”

Whether she was joking or not, Zelda took Urbosa’s words seriously and locked her legs all the tighter behind Link’s head. She did her best to stay balanced in an awkward position between the two, but thanks to Urbosa’s increased size and the wide comfort of her breasts it was a far more stable position than she ever would’ve thought. And then, as Link’s mouth erupted into a litany of moans against her tender nethers, Urbosa began to squeeze inside. It was understandably tight, and the Gerudo woman went gentle to make it as easy a transition for him as she could. As the many, many inches of her length slipped inside of him, Link tensed and tightened and shivered from the impact. Before long Urbosa had lowered her hands to reach underneath Link’s rear and lift him up off his knees; letting his slender legs stretch out for a more comfortable position. With Zelda’s head trapped between her breasts and Link’s rump locked around her length, the Gerudo woman finally spoke in that same comforting yet slightly dominant tone. Both of the Hylians were hers in that moment, and she knew it. They were fortunate she was kind enough to only want their pleasure as a priority.

“Think of this moment next time you’re ready to fight with one another in the field.” She smiled, and pressed her member another two inches within Link’s entrance. “I promise...you won’t be fighting for long.”

And with that, Lady Urbosa claimed the hero nearly down to the hilt. Link’s moans were loud even muffled by Zelda’s nethers, and his tongue worked wildly back and forth over the sweetened nectar of a royal’s slit. While he rode up and down on Urbosa’s throbbing length his own bobbed up and down; stiff and significant for a Hylian, though merely a shadow of what Urbosa could offer. Still, a line of his excitement oozed from the tip and dangled all the way down to Urbosa’s muscular stomach, connecting it to her bronze flesh and waving every time he rode up and down atop her.

Zelda moaned desperately; one of her arms reaching up and behind her to wrap around Urbosa’s neck and keep her balance. She was positioned so uniquely that she could lean back and look at the Gerudo; close enough for the titan to bring her head near and kiss her. As she pressed her mouth hotly against Zelda's own and gleefully tasted her own cream on the ruler’s lips, she couldn’t help but offer her a whisper meant only for the princess’ ears. It was a whisper Link was in no position to hear - he was quite occupied given the situation.

“Remember, Princess…” She whispered, and groaned against Zelda’s mouth as she experienced the glorious tight warmth of Link’s rear. “...your duty is important, but so is your pleasure.” Simple words of advice that naturally ushered Zelda into the first of what would be many releases of the evening; one that shook through her and plastered Link’s face with her sudden nectar. She pressed her head back against Urbosa’s breasts and let loose a long and sweet howl of pleasure, her toes curling and her fingers squeezing into tiny fists. The melodic sound of a princess spasming in such pleasure was a perfect song for Urbosa and Link to join in on, and though they had only begun a few brief moments ago it was clear their pleasure couldn’t be restrained. Link was the first to hit an unexpected peak; thrusted from below as he was and offered the sweet taste of royal nectar on his tongue. His member simply began to squirt from its flapping position, unleashing rope after rope of sticky white across Urbosa’s muscled belly. The heat and moisture across her flesh was easily enough to give the Gerudo the last few sensations of encouragement she needed, and with a mighty grunt she pushed herself into Link and finally deposited her load.

It was slow just as before, and for Link it felt as if it lasted a month. So much cream oozed into his tight rear entrance, shivered down out of him between the seam of Urbosa’s shaft and his flesh, and filled him with a tremendous warmth. With the Gerudo’s release flooding him and Zelda’s flavor cascading over his face, it was easily the most honored the knight had ever been. When it was finally finished and Urbosa let her member leave his rear, he didn’t collapse so much as melt against the larger woman’s body, just as Zelda unhooked her legs and slithered down to join him.

First thing was first - a kiss for the knight from the princess he was sworn to protect. Zelda pressed her mouth against Link’s own and shared the flavor of her squirt, sighing contently and slipping one hand down along Link’s back all the way to his rear. She allowed two fingers to circle that little spot leaking of Urbosa’s release, and when their lips parted she gave him a tiny, blushing smile. Nothing was needed to be said; and their mouths had more pressing issues.

“That’s it...that’s it, my little Hylians.” Urbosa smiled, watching as Zelda and Link pulled forward to attend to a mess that had been made. Her bronze belly was smeared with Link’s release; several white strands hitched against the muscled lines of her abdomen. Now both Link and Zelda worked to clean her, taking long swipes of their tongue and swallowing down Link’s explosive joy. Urbosa, a hand moving to each of their blonde heads, gave the Hylians a pet and a warm, doting smile. “The two of you are already working together beautifully. I can only imagine how close you’ll be when we’re finished.”

Both Link and Zelda wore white-slickened smiles at the larger woman’s words. They knew even before Urbosa spoke that they were far from finished...there in Gerudo village, their work had only just begun.

End of Part One.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa's not done yet! Zelda and Link still have a long way to go if they're going to learn true teamwork!

Urbosa’s Comfort  
Part Two  
-by Drace Domino

All it took for Link and Zelda to finally get along was the massive member of a Gerudo chief. It was astonishing how quickly the two Hylians sorted out their differences once Urbosa found a way between them, giving them a shared task to focus on that didn’t have the stress of taking down Calamity Ganon. It was an exercise in trust and teamwork, and the two were performing very well as Urbosa rutted them both with her enormous length. A single hour in and they were both standing - albeit on wobbly knees - and neither of them had given up yet!

“Yes...yes, Urbosa, ohhhh, it’s just so...so...big…” It was an observation that Zelda didn’t really need to verbalize, let alone the fact that it was the seventeenth time she had done so. In that particular moment it felt like a relevant point; however, considering how she was slowly lowering herself on top of it. As Urbosa sat comfortably at the head of her bed with her back braced to the headboard, she held Zelda’s hips gently while she allowed the Hylian to do most of the work. Zelda was crouching with her feet flat on the mattress, and as her slit spread slowly around the tip of Urbosa’s member it highlighted just how big the Gerudo was in comparison to her Hylian friends. It almost didn’t look like it could possibly fit, but the past hour’s experience was enough to tell them otherwise. “By the goddesses, how did you...how did you get so large?!”

“At the moment? Being near the two of you.” Urbosa purred as she tightened her grip on Zelda’s waist, helping to keep her steady as she slowly consumed that dark skinned length within her folds. “But if you’re speaking in general...well...the Gerudo women are known for their endowments.”

“T...The world is just so fascinating…” The academic inside of Princess Zelda marvelled at this realization, but she didn’t have much time to dwell on it. As the inches of Urbosa slid inside of her she shuddered with increasing intensity, finally forced to move from her feet to her knees in order to keep steady. As it continued gliding into her without any apparent end it was natural that her belly started to push forward from within; a bulge appearing on her otherwise flat tummy that was clearly Urbosa deep within her. Once Zelda was mounted completely and her lap was seated firmly on the Gerudo’s, she could marvel at the bulge and speak in a voice that was half-awestruck and half-aroused. “G...Goddesses…” The word slipped from her lips almost like a prayer, as if she wasn’t sure her tender, tiny body could handle the massive woman’s length.

“Mmm...so tight, Princess.” Urbosa purred, and let her fingers comb down the back of Zelda’s long blonde hair in a slow, sweeping pet. She leaned in close enough to nuzzle the girl’s neck with the tip of her nose, and allowed her breath to cascade across her bare, sweat-marked shoulder and down along her back. As she enjoyed and even savored the feeling of a tight Hylian slit wrapped about her she finally looked over to the young man left out of the current session; the naked, feminine hero sitting at the edge of the bed and silently awaiting attention. “Come on, Link. Zelda wants some of your attention, too…”

Two bronze hands moved from Zelda’s waist to the back of her rear, and as she spread the royal woman’s cheeks to expose the tiny entrance hiding within, Zelda groaned in a spasming moment of pure, unadulterated lust. With her rear being offered to Link by the towering woman, she could only look over her shoulder and give a trembling nod of agreement.

“Please...Link.” She whispered, her cheeks wearing a vibrant blush thanks to the intense stretch of her nethers. She helped Urbosa by letting a hand slither behind herself; pressing two fingers to her pucker and teasing it with a slow press. Anything to coax her knight into joining the fun! “You’d do anything for your princess, wouldn’t you?”

Link was silent and stoic as ever - though stoic was perhaps an overstatement considering how he scrambled at the invitation. The young man had spent the better half of their evening together receiving Urbosa straight inside of his rear, and it was finally time for him to return some of that attention to someone else. As he moved to position himself behind Zelda he could feel Urbosa’s release oozing down the back of his thighs; seeping with every motion and drooling like the maw of a wild beast. She had utterly filled him to a ludicrous degree, but now it was time for the princess’ royal protector and the Gerudo chief to work together to a mutual, thrilling goal! Link smiled wide as he squeezed behind Zelda and lined the tip of his length up with her rear, rubbing it gently back and forth before ushering it inside.

“Hahh...hnnn...gracious…” Zelda squirmed as she was claimed in both of her holes, her hands moving up to Urbosa’s shoulders so she could hang on to the larger woman for strength. Her skin was lined with goosebumps as she felt Link squirm inside her tightest entrance, and when the young man was snugly pressed within she finally took a long, deep breath to collect herself. Link was far from the size of Urbosa, but things had a way of feeling much bigger than they were when they occupied that tender spot. Finally, as she lifted her head with a few blonde locks hanging before her face, Zelda looked to her protector and gave a tiny laugh. “Link, I...I can’t even imagine how you handled Chief Urbosa back there…”

“The same way you’re going to. Eventually.” Urbosa remarked with a smirk, and after swiftly deciding she had given Zelda enough time to prepare, began to thrust. The bump forward with her hips was enough to send all three of them into motion; the tiny nudge that started an avalanche of movement between three naked, desperate lovers. As soon as Zelda had been given that thrust she started to move of her own volition, her eyes going crossed and her hands tightening on Urbosa’s shoulders as she was filled. She sounded almost as if she meant to speak, but her royal voice was silenced but a squeaking noise and the following whimpers that chased every one of her breaths.

It was quite a strain, handling both of them at the same time, but she managed as best she could. The bump in her belly was all Urbosa’s doing, but the pleasure rolling through the ruler was the design of both her lovers. Link was surprisingly gentle considering the circumstances while Urbosa was only as smooth as her patience; if she felt like Zelda wasn’t thrusting down atop her with enough speed and passion she made sure to let her know. As Zelda’s hips bucked she could feel both of those lengths gliding in and out of her with steady strokes, and each one brought forward so many wonderful sensations she hadn’t pondered before that evening. What did it feel like when someone hilted their length within her rear? What was it like when a massive, mushroom-shaped tip was so close to pulling out of her that it made her thighs tingle? Questions she knew the answers to now, even if she was never enough of a poet to explain them. Princess Zelda had always valued knowledge, and she was learning more with every passing second as she was trapped between the two.

“That’s it, Link! Faster, now! Really start giving it to her.” Urbosa urged the feminine hero boy onward, and to help him out she used her extra reach to go past Zelda’s rump and grab his own. As her hands sunk in against that well-claimed rear she pulled him forward in time with her thrusts, effectively taking the reins from his hands in the matter. Link wasn’t in control of his own hips anymore as Urbosa took the lead, but he could still enjoy the rewards of her efforts every time his member plunged into Zelda’s tight tender hole. Both Link and Zelda were left gasping and groaning in the moment, effectively being used as bedroom toys for the single mighty Gerudo chief. Not that either of them minded of course.

Between the two of them, Zelda was easily the most overwhelmed. That wasn’t to diminish Link’s own trial; of course, but the joy of having his length gripped by Zelda’s tight posterior paled in comparison to the rocking sensations echoing across Zelda’s royal body. Her nethers were stretched wide around a bronze shaft that stretched her belly from within, and her rump was locked around the still-respectable package of her protector. It was enough that the princess wasn’t even verbal anymore, and even the simplest gasps and grunts had flown from her capacity. By now she was staring off into the distant horizon past Urbosa’s quarters, gazing at endless dunes while her tongue hung from her mouth, her eyes glazed over, and her two holes were so readily and eagerly filled. Even her hands had gone a little slack on Urbosa’s shoulders, only tightening when the Gerudo claimed her with a particularly deep thrust and her body’s muscular action demanded a response.

It was perhaps too much for one Hylian girl, and yet Princess Zelda proved the worth of the royal family by taking both Link and Urbosa to the best of her ability. Though her senses might have temporarily left her and her body twitched and trembled every time they shared her down to the hilt at the same time, she took their passions without a moment’s pause. Her slit was soaked and raw with desire, her rear was wrapped taut about Link’s length, and when the princess finally hit her peak it was easily enough to snap her suddenly back to reality with a high pitched shriek.

“Nyyyyeaaaah?!” Link made one of his typical surprised noises as Zelda’s head suddenly snapped back, her throat tightening as she gave a sharp and sudden cry. As she screamed in orgasmic bliss her nethers trembled around Urbosa’s shaft, and the burst of her nectar was soon to follow as she soaked the Gerudo’s length and sprayed across her lap. She twitched violently within the throes of her climax, and through it all Urbosa continued to thrust into her...not to mention kept pulling Link forward to continue his own thrusting. The Gerudo woman was, as always, completely in control of both her pleasure and that of others, and she watched the two Hylians squirm about against one another as she drove them both to their peaks.

Zelda’s climax was short and violent, but Link’s was a slow and trembling moment that left the Hylian boy’s member slowly draining inside of Zelda’s rear. He held her close, he shook briefly, and as his length unleashed his cream inside of her tightest hole both of the Hylians offered whimpering sounds to announce as much. By the time he pulled out and fell back against the bed he was a sweaty mess in need of a break, which he would receive as Urbosa finally turned her attention to the princess.

“You’re almost done, Your Highness.” Urbosa purred, and she scooped two fingers forward to press against Zelda’s puckered rear, just to stop the steady roll of Link’s cream from her hole. She’d rather her pet princess keep it inside for now; a warm reminder of what Link had done. All the while Urbosa rolled her hips from side to side and gently pushed up with her own lap, stirring Zelda’s tender slit as she neared her own thrilling climax. With a look of dignity, arousal, and most importantly - authority - Urbosa spoke up again to her beautiful blonde toy. “Tell me, Your Highness. Where should I release it?”

She would do whatever Zelda desired with it, no matter the demand. After all, it was important for royal types to be reminded of the respect they commanded! For that one simple request that night Urbosa was Princess Zelda’s loyal subject, and she would follow her order without question or complaint. Thankfully, her loyalty was rewarded as Princess Zelda finally forced her head up to meet the Gerudo’s gaze, and she whimpered out her orders with a voice that was quivering, yet laced with intense desire.

“In...inside me, Chief Urbosa…” She moaned, her fingers briefly tightening as she felt Urbosa’s shaft throb against the tight seam of her slit. She then cast her eyes to the side, where Link was sitting patiently with a still-stiff length covered in his own sticky cream. Her smile was wide and aroused, as if it was something she had given a great deal of intimate thought to. “And I want my protector to clean me up…”

“A wise decision. You’ll be a wonderful Queen one day.” Urbosa smirked, and with one last push unleashed her torrent inside of Princess Zelda. She struck her moment so quickly and so smoothly it was as if she was pulling a sword from a sheathe; a fluid motion that required nothing but that instant of preparation. She rolled her head back and gave her own sweet sigh as her length throbbed and pulsed with relief, and from Link’s vantage point he could actively see it twitch as it ushered a copious amount of cream into the ruler’s teenaged body. “Ahh...all for you, Your Highness…”

“Oh, ohhh...oh my, so warm...so much of it...you’re...you’re amazing, Chief Urbosa…!” Poor Princess Zelda was left a trembling mess yet again, her thighs spreading as best they were able but never quite able to make enough room. When Urbosa’s fingers pulled away from her rear Link’s own cream started to escape; glistening down Zelda’s body and soon finding a path to the Gerudo’s member. While it throbbed inside of Zelda and continued filling her with several loads of relief, Link’s own white trail was another sensation for Urbosa to revel in - a warm reminder that she wasn’t the only one that had occupied the elegant princess.

When she had finally finished, Urbosa gave a kiss to the side of Zelda’s throat and moved her hands down to pluck the Hylian off by her waist. She ushered the girl up into the air and grunted as her length left Zelda’s hole with a quiet popping noise; flapping forward and squirting one last thread of cream across the sheets before laying dormant. Urbosa turned the trembling Zelda around in her arms and pulled the girl’s shoulders to her own chest; moving her hands to take Zelda’s thighs in two powerful grips and spreading them out. As the elegant young woman trembled against Urbosa’s body her legs were held out and her slit exposed; an already copious amount of cream escaping her entrance and pooling at Urbosa’s athletic stomach below.

“Better hurry up, Link!” Urbosa purred, licking her lips as she felt her own release ooze from Zelda’s slit onto her belly. “I speak from experience, it always tastes better right from the source!”

Link, his cheeks marked with an intense blush, didn’t need to be told twice. Once again he scrambled forward in a moment of pure, unadulterated enthusiasm, and he crashed stomach-first on the bed so he could bury his head in between Princess Zelda’s thighs. Chief Urbosa roared with laughter as the little Hylian so eagerly pressed his face at Zelda’s filled slit, and she gave a pleased noise as she felt his hands working up and down her member to slowly, sweetly massage it back to full attention.

“Drink up, Link…” Urbosa purred again, and once more offered another hungry kiss to the side of Zelda’s tender throat. “There’s plenty where that came from…”

Link’s mouth was open wide as he did exactly as Urbosa advised, sweeping his tongue in long motions meant to slurp up as much of the Gerudo’s cum as he could. He looked up at the gasping, blushing Zelda with cream already coating his cheeks, and the two shared each other’s gaze in a moment of true peace and tranquility between them. That evening where they were both tasked with pleasing the enormous Gerudo was the best they had ever worked together, and they both knew it. Zelda let her hands drop down into Link’s hair as she guided him towards her slit, shivering and twitching as she felt that warm cream seep from her entrance only to be greeted by Link’s eager lips.

“Link...just like that, mmm…” Zelda rolled her hips forward as best she was able while her thighs were still in Urbosa’s possession, grinding her back against the larger woman’s breasts and shivering in sensitive bliss. Her nethers were still raw and tender from the stretching they had just endured, but Link’s tongue and mouth were just the thing she needed. As Gerudo’s cream escaped from her in what felt like pulses and shockwaves, Link did his best to keep up with it. His mouth filled until his cheeks puffed out, and he made a point of looking up at both women while his throat tightened and he swiftly swallowed it down. When his head lowered even further Zelda gave a sudden shiver, and her muscles tensed within Gerudo’s grip as she whimpered. “Ohh...Chief Urbosa...he’s everywhere…”

Sure enough, Link’s mouth had found its way to Zelda’s rear to help clean her of cream in that spot, as well. It wasn’t just Urbosa’s release that he tasted now so much as his own, that tight seal of Zelda’s rear allowing a drizzle of Link’s cream to land across his tongue as he licked her. All the while Zelda’s nethers shivered and continued to seep, smearing across the side of Link’s face while he worked. It was messy work, cleaning a princess...but a rewarding task indeed. By the time Link finished he had swallowed several mouthfuls of both Urbosa’s cream as well as his own, and he leaned back from Zelda’s entrances only to see that his task still wasn’t complete! Even though Zelda didn’t drip with every breath, there was still quite a mess laying there on Urbosa’s lap, covering her stiffening shaft and pooling over her belly. When Link saw the mess Urbosa herself chuckled, and kissed the back of Zelda’s throat as she ushered the girl off of her lap.

“It’s my turn now, dear Princess.” She whispered, and nudged the ruler to assist Link in his duty. “You wouldn’t ask poor Link to do all the work, would you?”

“Oh...of course not, Lady Urbosa.” Zelda whispered with a blush, even though she had been fully prepared to do just that. Not that joining in wouldn’t be fun, of course, but how could she have resisted the urge to watch Link clean that massive member with his tongue? Soon the blonde had found her way down to kneel right beside her protector, and both Hylians drew their faces to Urbosa’s shaft. Mouths opened and tongues rolled forward as they started to work, slurping from the base of the Gerudo’s heavy sack all the way up to the tip. Zelda pressed her mouth to the cream pooled against Urbosa’s firm belly while Link busied himself with the woman’s undercarriage, licking away all of the white cream that had fallen down her length as well as the sticky nectar Zelda had coated her with.

“Mmm, fine work, Hylians.” Urbosa chuckled, and let her fingers brush down the hair of both young people. Her member was already standing at full attention once more, sticking straight up from her lap and demanding more attention from the pair. As Zelda and Link moved to cradle it and press their cheeks against that throbbing shaft, Urbosa licked her lips as she pondered her next step. Between the two of them they had so many wonderful holes to enjoy, but the real trick was in how she went about it. Finally, the Gerudo gestured with her head to the other side of the bed, eyes cast on Zelda as she spoke. “Your Highness, if you’d be so kind as to lay flat? I think it’s time…”

“TIme for what, Lady Urbosa?” Zelda blinked, but moved exactly as she was told. Soon she was laying flat beside the Gerudo woman, her legs spread and her bare breasts heaving in aroused anticipation. She didn’t know what would come in the next few moments, but she was thrilled to find out.

“For me to teach your lovely protector how to please a woman.” Urbosa chuckled as she sat up, and wrapped an arm around the feminine Link’s waist. She moved her free hand down to squeeze his length; cradling the entire thing as well as his sack in one massive yet gentle palm. “If he’s going to be dressing like a Gerudo woman, he had better learn how to claim a Hylian mate like one!”

 

When Link’s member slid inside of Zelda’s soaked nethers, it was by Urbosa’s hand. The Gerudo woman held Link by the base as she guided him into the Hylian ruler, and she pushed against him from behind to make him ease into her with a slow but irresistible pressure. After accommodating Urbosa’s member Zelda was easily able to handle Link’s own girth, but the presence of it inside of her was still tight and intense and the emotion in the moment couldn’t be hidden. As he was ushered into her all the way down Zelda groaned in desperate lust as she moved forward with her hands, pressing them to Link’s chest and allowing her delicate fingers to trace over his body.

“Link...how does it feel inside of me?” The Princess whispered, blushing tremendously.

“G...Gyaaaaa…”

“I think that means he likes it.” Urbosa chuckled, kneeling directly behind Link in such a fashion that put his head in between her glorious, large breasts. She was holding the boy by the hips as she forced him inside of Zelda, and now that he was there her hands explored further. She stroked down his waist and across Zelda’s thighs, letting her touch explore them both as if they were the very same entity. As she allowed her touch to explore over what felt like miles of bare, sweat-licked Hylian flesh, the Gerudo chief whispered once more in a growing sense of lust and hunger. “It seems the two of you have worked through all your differences, but let’s seal the deal to make sure.”

And with that, she offered Link and Zelda one last bit of Gerudo intervention that night. As the larger woman’s hips rolled back she allowed her member to slip forward anew, and she lined her tip up with Link’s tender, tight rear. It wouldn’t be the first time he had handled that monster inside of him that evening, but with the added delight of being inside of Zelda at the same time? The poor boy wasn’t sure he had the hearts for that!

Regardless of his preparation, it happened. With a slow pressure Urbosa shoved herself inside of Link, and the deeper she went within his rear the deeper he went within Zelda’s slit. The two Hylians groaned in a lusty glee as they were both speared around inches upon inches of flesh, and Urbosa herself shuddered from the tight, tight embrace of the hero’s flawless rump. She could go to the outskirts of the desert and get a Hylian to wrap around her shaft any time she wanted, but these two visiting her were something special indeed. It was a night the chief wouldn’t soon forget, if for no other reason they were two tiny Hylians that could handle her down to her base. Once she was shoved all the way inside of Link she smoothed a hand over his body; caressing the bump she forged in his belly much like the one Zelda had sported. All three were left in a state of shocked desire, though none had it quite so overwhelming as Link.

“Link...you look so handsome like this.” Zelda purred, and her hands slid from his chest down to the same bump, caressing it as Urbosa pulled her fingers away. She let her gaze drift from the boy to the chief, and she whispered with a trembling, excited voice. “Lady Urbosa, since Link doesn’t seem like he’s able to...well...move, would you do the honor of helping him claim me?” She lifted her legs, and did her best effort to hitch them against Link’s waist as her slit gripped his length. “As hard as you desire, Lady Urbosa! We’re the champions of Hyrule, we can certainly handle it!”

And with that, Urbosa merely smirked. She didn’t know if Zelda knew what she was asking for...but she was about to find out in rapid fashion.

In accordance with Zelda’s request, the passion Urbosa unleashed upon the two of them was energetic and fast, and filled with the strength of the Gerudo warrior. Urbosa’s considerable might ensured that she could drill herself into Link with a furor unmatched by any, and the harder that she claimed Link the harder Link in turn claimed Zelda. The wet noise of flesh slapping to flesh filled the air around them, and it was only matched by the sound of Zelda’s thrilled, orgasmic cries. Poor Link wasn’t much able to speak - even more so than usual - trapped as he was between two pleasures that were overwhelming even when alone. Whether it was the grip of the princess’ nethers or the mighty weight of Urbosa’s shaft, there were few that could’ve handled either joy on its lonesome...but to have them both at once? Link had a perfectly acceptable reason for his arms to hang limp and his head to tilt to the side, a stunned expression on his pretty, blushing features.

Though Link’s muscles were failing him, his member certainly wasn’t. The harder Urbosa slammed him into Zelda’s depths the more his length throbbed with desire; already feeling larger than it had ever been as it stretched the princess’ walls and enjoyed her inviting warmth. When he was forced to pull back he could distantly look down to see it was smeared with cream leftover from Urbosa; the perfect gliding influence to ensure his passage into Zelda’s slit was easy despite the force. And all the while, his belly went back and forth from bulging around massive Gerudo girth, his flesh under the affections of Zelda’s wriggling touch from the outside. She caught his bulge every time Urbosa slammed forward, and on each strike he grunted in a spasming, twitching pleasure.

This time it was Urbosa herself who set things fully into motion, slamming herself down to the hilt of Link’s tender rear as her climax thrashed against her. If she was being completely honest with herself it landed far quicker than she had anticipated, but that was probably a good thing...who knew how much more of this vigorous lovemaking her Hylian friends could handle? As she slammed forward her member throbbed and she gave a war cry into the air, unleashing once more a torrent of cream that flooded Link’s insides and filled him with warmth. It was the catalyst to bring both Link and Zelda into their own peaks as well, and before long all three lovers were twitching, squirting, gasping, and writhing against each other.

Zelda was filled with the cream of her sworn protector and knight, and she was deliriously happy at the experience. Deep inside of her she already knew one simple truth - even if they were leaving the desert in the morning and Urbosa wasn’t going with them, she would have plenty of fun with Link on the road from that point forward! Her climax rushed through her not with merely the delight of the moment, but the promise that her future with her knight was looking much brighter. It was a natural progression from realizing that to her hands locking around the back of Link’s neck, pulling the Hylian down so she could kiss him fully, hungrily on the lips. Poor Link was still trembling and twitching by the time it happened, but before too long he was able to reciprocate with his own wiggling tongue as he shared in Zelda’s joy.

Urbosa pulled herself free of Link’s rear with a pop, and gave a content sigh as she looked at the two Hylians desperately kissing and holding one another. Link was still firmly inside of Zelda and by now Urbosa’s own cream rolled down from his back entrance like an unleashed wave, painting down his thighs and dripping to the mattress below. It was sorely tempting to once more make her Hylian lovers clean each other, but she was wise enough to know their tiny bodies were likely near their limit. After all, Hylians weren’t built for Gerudo lengths, after all!

Urbosa moved a hand to caress Link’s back as she stood from the bed, and with her glorious physique glistening in the distant moonlight, worked her way back towards the pool she had initially been relaxing in. Her member hung low as she walked, swinging and dripping with every step, and by the time she reached the edge of the pool she looked over her shoulder to her two friends on the bed. She was about to invite them to join her, but from what she saw they had already faded into slumber.

“Heh. Adorable little things.” The Gerudo woman beamed, observing how Link had simply...fallen asleep on top of the dozing Zelda, their nethers still connected and cream still leaking from Link’s rear. Before she went to bed for the evening Urbosa would naturally scoop them up and tend to them, and cradle them throughout the night, but for now she sunk down into the warm pool’s waters with a sigh of contentment. She eased back down to a sitting position, and watched the pair of Hylians as they peacefully dozed side by side.

“Here’s to the day you save us all.” The Gerudo Chief whispered to the sleeping pair, content in the knowledge that she had helped their bond grow that evening. Maybe even close enough that victory wasn’t such a fantasy after all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You're stuck in the desert and the only thing you can drink to stay alive is Urbosa's cum. So the question: Would you event want to be rescued?
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
